


Don't Leave

by Whovian2525



Category: Crashing (UK TV)
Genre: Lovely, M/M, No Angst, crashing, cute with a cute ending, domestic Sam and Fred, post season one, they're so cute I can't handle it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian2525/pseuds/Whovian2525
Summary: Sam and Fred have been in a relationship for some time now, but the insecurities and fears they had a while ago never really went away. Fred wants Sam to know that he's not going anywhere and Sam just wants to know that Fred means what he says. He just doesn't want him to leave.





	

“Come on, baby, let’s just sit at home all day and watch movies, come on. Please?!”

Sam asked, his head on Fred’s shoulder. Things weren’t that different since they moved in together. It was quieter, more peaceful… but that only meant more time for them to have sex. And lots of it. That and the kissing is really the only thing that truly changed since Sam and Fred got together. They still spent hours upon hours watching romantic comedies and messing around. They still occasionally saw their other friends, but since everything went to shit with the entire situation between Lulu, Kate, and Anthony, they were seeing a lot less of each other.

Things were great, and this time, Fred wasn’t convincing himself to believe that. He actually felt it. Things were still occasionally messy, like things usually are with Sam, but they usually make up in less than an hour.

Today was another one of those impossible days where Fred and Sam both had work. Fred had to get up early but Sam locked Fred in an extremely tight hug that Fred didn’t want to let go.

“Sam, you know I have work,” Fred started, but Sam wasn’t having any of it.

“But I don’t want this to end. Please, let’s just stay for a little while longer,” Sam’s voice didn’t sound whiny or jokingly. He sounded concerned. Fred was always constantly worrying about Sam’s self consciousness and he always made sure that Sam never had to worry about trying to be someone else around him.

Fred was about to tell Sam that he wasn’t going anywhere but then he remembered all the days that he and Sam watched movies in his old room in that terrible hospital before they started dating and Fred felt the exact same way. He didn’t want it to end because he was afraid that as soon as the movie ended, their friendship would end as well. That they wouldn’t be close anymore. That he would forever remain an outcast that no one even knew. A reject.

“This isn’t going to end, Sam. I promise. I’m never going to leave you. Never,” Fred said softly, kissing Sam on his temple. Sam stared into Fred’s eyes and Fred looked down on Sam and gave him a smile. They stared for what seemed like hours and this time it wasn’t filled with longing or sadness. It was hope and love.

Sam grabbed Fred by the neck and pushed him down towards his lips. Sam wanted to tell Fred that he loved him, so much, so much in fact that it seemed impossible to love anything that much. Instead, Sam let go. He let go because he knew that Fred wasn’t going anywhere. He was always going to be there when Sam needed him. Because unlike the frustration and confusion that filled their relationship a while ago, this moment now and forever more will always remain lovely.


End file.
